Say good night, not good bye!
by kakamelo
Summary: Segundos separam a morte de Tiago e Lílian Potter, mas como diz a lei da relatividade, segundos, aos olhos de quem vê, pode parecer anos.


Por acaso, aquela noite poderia ser como qualquer outra, na medida possível de calmaria. Já era tarde, bem tarde. As ruas vazias do povoado não produziam som algum. O silêncio imperava. Um silêncio pesado, carregando medo para cada casa que ali se dispunha.

No meio de tantas casas, uma em particular. Tão simples, tão indiferente, como todas as outras. Simplesmente bela. Ferozmente desejada.

Era na casa numero 73 de Godric's Hollow o novo lar dos Potters. Haviam se mudado a muito pouco. Ainda se encaixavam em sua nova rotina monótona. Pouco havia o que fazer. Não havia com quem conversar. Não havia quem os visitassem. Quase todos desconheciam o paradeiro dos Potters. Era necessário para a segurança da família. Estariam seguros? Acreditavam que sim. Pelo menos queriam acreditar.

Em um dos quartos, Lílian tentava colocar Harry para dormir. Tentativa em vão. Balançava a criança em seus braços por quase uma hora inteira, mas o pequeno insistia em manter os intensos olhos verdes abertos, contemplando a bela figura de sua mãe que sorria à ele enquanto cantarolava aos sussurros. Rendendo-se, colocou o filho no berço ainda acordado.

"Mamãe já volta, querido!", disse beijando-lhe a testa.

Desceu as escadas até a sala da lareira. Tiago estava jogado no sofá, entretido com alguma coisa. Lílian se aproximou e ele ergueu seus olhos sorrindo para ela. Apesar dos dias ruins, o sorriso irritantemente exagerado de Tiago Potter, que outrora tirava a paciência de Líllian Evans, permanecia intenso. Caloroso. Como se dissesse que tudo estaria bem novamente. Se dependesse dele, o mais breve possível.

**_Say goodnight, not goodbye  
You will never leave my heart behind  
Like the path, of a star  
I'll be anywhere you are_**

"O que está fazendo?", Lílian se aproximou do marido aconchegando-se em seus braços.

Tiago tinha em suas mãos um álbum de fotografias. Folheava página por página desde tempos remotos de Hogwarts até o último natal com todos os membros da Ordem. Pessoas sorrindo, acenando, dançando, fazendo caretas.

"Sinto saudades de cada uma dessas pessoas".

"Eu sei Tiago. Eles também eram nossa família".

"Principalmente de Sirius. Dói ele também não poder nos visitar. E o Remo...".

Lílian viu Tiago mudar de expressão.

"Sabe Lily. Por mais que falem, eu não acredito que o Aluado...hm...você sabe".

"Eu sei. Também não acredito que ele seja o traidor".

"Ah Lily. Não eram esses os planos que eu tinha para nós".

"Shhhhh... não seja bobo Tiago. Dificuldade todos passa. O importante é que estamos juntos, um do lado do outro. Não sei se agüentaria passar por tudo isso sozinha".

"Mas Lily..."

"Sem, mas Tiago. Eu sou feliz com você. Nós temos Harry. Vocês dois são a minha vida. É só isso que importa. Serei feliz enquanto tiver os dois junto de mim".

Tiago sorriu agradecido e apertou a esposa em seus braços tentando espantar o pressentimento ruim que o invadia desde o começo daquele dia. Trocaram um beijo, tão apaixonado quanto aqueles dois corações.

"Eu te amo Lílian Potter.", Tiago sussurrou próximo à esposa.

Lílian estava preste a corresponder o carinho, mas não foi possível. Um barulho ensurdecedor rompeu o silêncio, pegando de surpresa o casal. Olharam-se por um instante, ambos aterrorizados.

"É ele", Tiago disse carregando medo na sua voz. "Vá até Harry Lílian. Eu o atraso".

Tiago soltou-se da esposa buscando a varinha, mas ela ainda o segurou.

"Eu também te amo", ela disse em tom desesperador.

"Vá Lily...", ele implorou.

Assim que se pôs a subir as escadas correndo, pode ouvir um baque que denunciava os estranhos dentro de sua casa. Ainda foi capaz de olhar por um último instante Tiago que avançava nos encapuzados que adentravam a casa. Eram dois comensais e o Lorde. Seu coração implorava para que ela voltasse. Para que fosse à ajuda de Tiago, mas outra parte do seu coração a fazia ouvir a voz do filho. E foi por este que ela correu, deixando para trás Tiago, na mão dos bruxos das trevas.

**_In the sparke that lies beneath the coals  
In the secret place inside your soul  
Keep my life, in your eyes  
Say goodnight , not goodbye_**

O coração estava apertado. Lágrimas rolavam uma atrás da outra, embaçando suas vistas. Não queria abandonar Tiago. Sentia que estava entregando o seu amor nas mãos de Voldemort. Por mais astuto que o maroto fosse, era covardia deixá-lo enfrentar sozinho os outros três.

A cabeça rodava, o coração doía a cada batida, a tristeza de Lílian Potter era palpável.

* * *

_"Vamos, me responda Lílian. Eu quero saber porque você continua a me evitar se eu sei que você não quer isso. Qual é o seu problema? O que eu preciso fazer? Quer que eu grite aqui da Torre? Tudo bem então...", Tiago colocou a cabeça na janela da Torre da Grifinória e pôs-se a gritar: "EU TIAGO POTTER AMO A LÍLIAN EVANS...ESTÃO ME OUVINDO? EU AMO A LILY!"._

* * *

Lílian mal chegara ao andar de cima e um baque a fez cair no chão. Já não tinha mais forças para correr. Chorava como nunca achou que fosse possível. Mas não estava atingida. O baque viera do andar de baixo. Não precisava ver, seu coração já anunciava o que havia acontecido. Perdera Tiago, perdera o amigo, o marido, o amor da sua vida, a sua alma gêmea. O que seria da sua vida agora? Mas, que vida? Metade dela já se fora junto a Tiago. Pertenciam um ao outro. Onde um estivesse, lá também pertencia ao outro.

**_Don't you fear, when you dream  
Waking up is never what it seem  
Like a jewel buried deep  
Like a promise meant to keep_**

Por quê as coisas tinham de ser daquela maneira? Tão diferentes eram os planos que haviam feito para eles. Viveriam felizes, teriam filhos para preencher um time inteiro de quadribol. Já tinham estava planejado o primeiro jogo: Potters x Blacks. Uma disputa e tanto aos olhos dos dois marotos.

* * *

_"E contra todas as probabilidades, aqui estou eu, começando uma nova vida com a mais improvável das criaturas. E eu agradeço por isso. Agradeço por ter Tiago ao meu lado hoje e por todos os dias da nossa longuíssima vida que está por vir. Agradeço aos amigos aqui presentes por compartilharem esse momento tão importante, pelos já compartilhados e os que ainda estão reservados a nós. E aí está uma frase que nunca achei que fosse dizer: Hoje estou realizada por ter me tornado Lílian Potter". _

* * *

Não mais teriam o time de quadribol. Não mais veriam juntos o primogênito ir pela primeira vez à Hogwarts. Não mais envelheceriam juntos e nem morreriam juntos como queriam. Não havia sentido parte de um coração ir e outra parte ficar preso à terra. As duas partes, as duas almas eram um só coração. Não se vive com apenas parte deles. Lílian não viveria mais. Apenas existiria. Iria existir por Harry. O filho ainda precisava dela.

Passos se aproximavam. A conversa, as risadas se misturavam com seus gemidos inconformados. Ele estava próximo e ela continuava jogada ao chão. Precisava se levantar. Não podia desistir. Não por ela, mas por Harry. Jamais permitiria que a vida do filho se acabasse tão logo.

* * *

_"O que você disse Lily?"_

_"O que você ouviu Tiago. Eu estou grávida!"_

* * *

Num impulso de força, Lílian chegou até o quarto do filho. Harry continuava alí, sentado em seu berço, como havia o deixado. Garotinho teimoso de sempre, não havia dormido.

Harry olhou para a mãe e sorriu sem entender as lágrimas que dela escorriam. A olhava com seus olhos verdes como se perguntasse se estava na hora de brincar.

Se fosse outro dia qualquer, Harry teria vencido a disputa. Vencidos pelo pequeno, seus pais o tirariam do berço e iriam brincar com ele. Ele sempre vencia.

Por alguma razão que estava fora do alcance do pequeno, ele não vencera aquela noite. Lílian o pegou no colo, beijando-lhe a testa.

"Vamos Harry, hora de dormir querido. Vamos, a mamãe está te pedindo. Dorme meu filhinho. Quer que a mamãe cante para você?".

Um barulho acusava que estavam próximos, prestes a entrar porta adentro. Lílian o ignorava, cantando para Harry. Ele precisava dormir. Não podia ver o que acontecia.

_"You are everything you ought to be. So just let your heart reach out to me. I'll be right, by your side. Say goodnight, not goodbye"_

Outro barulho. Dessa vez estavam muito próximos. Lílian colocou Harry novamente no berço e correu para fechar a porta. Antes que pudesse alcançá-la contemplou um rosto frio, meio homem, meio cobra, sorrindo friamente para ela.

* * *

_"Você gosta Lily!"_

_"Gosto sim Tiago", ela então olhou para o pacotinho em seus braços, de olhos tão verdes quanto os dela. "Harry... Harry Potter!"_

* * *

"Não, por favor! O Harry não...", Lílian correu para frente do berço do filho.

"Saia da frente sua tola".

"Tenha piedade", ela suplicava protegendo o filho.

Uma risada sombria ecoou no quarto de Harry Potter. Lílian deu as costas ao bruxo das trevas. Sabia o que lhe aconteceria. Olhou mais uma vez para o filho. Uma última vez. Procurou se desprender de todo o medo, a raiva que sentia dentro do peito. Queria transferir todo o amor que tinha no coração. O amor que iria guiá-lo por toda a sua vida.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

E caiu, num baque, sem vida, aos pés do berço do filho. Ela também se fora. Estava morta. Voaria direto aos braços do seu amor. Ele a esperava. Estariam juntos novamente.

Naquela noite, o Lord todo poderoso foi derrotado. Foi vencido pelo amor. O amor verdadeiro de pais e filhos. O único amor que acompanha todo o ser do nascimento à morte. Por todo o ciclo da vida. Harry estava vivo. O pequeno vencera, assim como sempre vencia seus pais. Harry era um vencedor. Nascera predestinado a isso.

Poucos foram os planos que Tiago e Lílian Potter puderam concretizar. Entretanto, o mais improvável acontecera. Morreram juntos, morreram pelo mesmo motivo. Lutaram em vida pelo bem e a morte do casal possibilitou a vida de muitos outros. O mal estava vencido. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Mas o amor de duas almas gêmeas transcede a morte. É mais forte, invencível. Se não foi possível viverem juntos em vida, então continuariam essa jornada após ela. Estariam juntos, para todo o sempre. Pois esse amor foi predestinado, estava escrito. Estariam a olhar pelo pequeno Harry. E um dia, sem nenhuma pressa, estariam os três juntos novamente: Lílian, Tiago e Harry Potter, o menino que, naquela noite, sobreviveu. 


End file.
